Exeitment can go wrong an spelling?
by Sessomaro's child
Summary: ok, i suck at summarys. i won a zelda contest (in the story) and the characters come over. R&R! also romance! some parts maybe funny but i need help and no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Warning! If you don't like mediocre Fanfic humor and totally random stuff, THEN DO NOT READ! Also, the author (Maddie) is in this story and that characters may be sticking their tongue down her throat. Audience: Blink blink. It means hard-ass kissing, starting with a girl and the "innocent- turn" and a boy with the bad rep "whips" the girl around and then the kiss and the chick is in total shock and is also melting at the same time. You have been warned.

**Excitement can go Wrong. **

**Chapter 1. The Kiss. **

It was around noon on a Sunday. Everyone was with their family at an amusement park, on vacation, at the mall buying mega skimpy skirts. But not this girl, she was the exact opposite. She didn't wear make-up or jewelry, the closest thing she had to jewelry was a ribbon tied around her neck like a choker with a bell. She wasn't hot but she wasn't ugly, she wasn't smart but she wasn't dumb. She just… exists.. But there is one, well, two words that perfectly match her, and there distant and freak.

Her friends were gone for the summer and the oni (freak) was by herself outside lying in the grass in her swim suit with a towel over her shoulders, (Curse puberty!) she was lying there like an old puppet that lost it's lust a long time ago. (Damn I'm moody! Descriptions are true folks) It was now around 6:30p.m. and they still haven't come. She was now sitting on the old rusty swing sit in the back of her yard looking down at the ground reciting a poem by Edgar Allen Poe, "Dream within a Dream."

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow:_

_You are not wrong whom deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if Hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream. _

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf- tormented shore,_

_And I hold in my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand-_

_How few! Yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep- while I weep!_

_O God! Can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! Can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream? _

She was about to go inside when some odd sound. It sounded like a strange whistle of some kind. Because he was in music class for three years she was able to tell this was a soprano instrument. No sooner did she hear another one, but in an alto key, playing a sad song. One was cheerful the other sad, together the song was creepy but calming. Like a violin. She ran to the front like there was no tomorrow, and was soon bouncing off the walls like a rabbit on crack. Why? Because the characters from Zelda were finally here! Woo hooo! (Dude! I got weird mood swings!)

Link (Were just gonna call them there character names) asked, "Are you Maddie? The girl who won the Zelda contest?" "Yep!" () "Hi!"

Link was still a little tired from the trip that they all had to bare but still answered with a still excited "Hi!" and "Congrates!" Max, my little sister and smaller look alike, was sneaking up from the side of the house with a huge water gun that was like a bazooka on her. She (Max) came running out shooting like nuts but missed me over a hundred times. I ran to the porch and grab my guns (Two small handguns strapped to each leg, one big one about the size of my sisters to my back, and a normal sized one in my right hand, ready to kick some ass!) Just so you know, my sister and me are still in our swimsuits and we are like, ballerina thin. Waist wise But have pretty meaty legs and thin arms. Our short brown hair and my anime long legs do not help when up against someone, but in this case they did. A lot!

"Hey! You guys up for a quick challenge?" They all checked with each other and Zelda, Sara, and Rayaru (or however the heck you spell his name) were the only one's out of ten who didn't want to be in the war. From there we chose our army for one of the best war's ever known with water guns. The problem was, Max and I basically are twins when it comes to game characters. (Both at the same time) "Dark Link!" We both death glare each other and try to pick but always say the same one at the same time. "Link, Ruto, Impa, Malon, Nabooru, Sheik!" Max and I were now battling similar to how Link and Dark Link did in the Water Temple with sticks instead of swords and our free arm as our shield. For five minutes we blocked and copied each other's moves, finally I got Max in the back after phycing her out. (These sorts of things have happened before, not the contest, but the calling out stuff at the same time thing) Everyone was just standing there staring in disbelief.

After we got everyone sorted out, we got our teams set and ready for a huge war. We were off in the 'I- Wish-Gory' fighting. Dark Link and me were back to back most of the time, he would watch out for me and I would for him. As long as we were pared up like this, we were invincible. Until that is we were literally tackled down and gunned. You're probably wondering why I'm pared with Dark Link right? Well right after we got the teams sorted, I had everyone pare up and I ended up with Dark Link. Simple.

What I don't get is how I got like, 10 feet away from the group shooting at us, and still be dry. What I think happened, was that as we were falling, he grabbed me by the wrist and jerked me away from were they were aiming so that I was safe. Or something like that. But one thing that I still don't understand, is why Ganadorf is such a perve! I mean really, I'm just your average girl that one a contest and he gets all touchy and crap! Any way, back to the story. Remember when I said, and I quote, "He grabbed me by the wrist and jerked me away." More like threw me. In fact, the timing was so perfect; it was like The Matrix or however you spell it. It was like I was Neo and I jumped off a building, until I skid in the grass. That hurt like hell.

It was a pretty cool day until Max, my little sister, decided that it would be funny she were to take one of my bra's and throw it around outside. After that, my day was crap. An eleven-year-old girl ruined one of the best days of my life with one of the worst comeback's I have ever seen. It's like that's her only purpose for living, is to ruin stuff! So I run to my room crying, and as I'm crying I try to sew. Yes people, I sew, a lot. Ok! I admit it! I sew way too much! I draw and read and dream of new dresses and stuff to sew every single freaking day! That is why my stores aren't good! Crap! I'm getting off subject again! Any way! My cat Calamity, (God she is so cute!) ran and jumped up by me. Her cute little fox-like gray, white and orange body with the cutest little twitter and movements you've ever seen! She just lied there purring like an idiot, but then again, she's my idiot. Seeing her made me calm down a lot so I went back outside and chased everyone like nuts. By the time we were done, I was no longer bubbly, but instead, really giddy. Which was actually pretty good from how the day turned out before.

When the sun was setting, everything was calm. Even my little sister which was tied up in the back round. It was time for them to go for today. But that doesn't mean that I won't bring mischief tomorrow! "Hey Maddie!" said someone. I turn around and smooch I'm just standing there stunned and darn it I didn't see who it was!

Please read and review!

The descriptions about me are true!

The reason why I'm in my fanfic's and there is romance between me and a character is because I'm weird and I never got kissed in real life and I'm single.

Darn it! 

The date is March 26, 2005

Four days and I'll be fourteen! Please wish me luck on my sewing and I hope you guys (and girls) have (or had) a really cool birthday! ()


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Black and White Rose

It was now the next day and already I was in shock. I wake up and I'm in what looks like a coffin! I try not to freak out and crap in my pajamas but in this case it's ok. So I started to freak out but then I stop because I fell out of the side and discovered that it was not a coffin but a bunk bed in a pimp bus. (It's on the Chevelle DVD) (I don't know if it's right) When I got off the floor and looked to see were I was, I came face to face with a pair of red eyes. Now normally you would instantly think Dark Link right?

Wrong! You can't forget about Sheik! (Sheik is played as a male) I then freaked out but unfortunately I was flipped around so much that the next thing I knew I was on my knees with my hands behind my back and his hand over my mouth. "Shh! Do you want to get stolen," said Sheik. My eyes snapped wide open and flashed back to yesterday. I remembered that Zelda knocked on the door and was discussing something with my mom and dad. And then, they signed a form. THE FORM! I began to thrash around until I was loose enough to break free. When that miracle happened, I when into an attack position ready to fight if I had to. "Heh, calm down I'm here to help you," said Sheik.

"All you have to do, is sleep," he said. And I was out. Apparently he was practicing that little flashy trick. He threw one of those things and the second it hit the ground a steady stream of smoke came out and engulfed me. Later at night I woke up in my bed with half of my body wrapped up in red and black bandages, bra is still on (thank god!), and black Inuyasha like pants on. "Aahhhhh!" bonk o.0 "ow." Two people sighed, got up and walked over to my bed. The two who got up were none other than Dark Link (mega hot) and Sheik (shutter). And then there was number three, (the one who fell asleep on my bed and is holding on to me) Link. "What the Yob? (Russian) What am I doing in this?" I shrieked

Link who was all snuggled up like a humanoid form of a breed of cat, was startled from me yelling in Russian and, like I did, hit my head. "It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, he bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning." "Oh shut it," said Link tiredly. "So, have you decided who it's going to be?" said Dark Link with a little too much interest. "Wait, for what and what are you talking about?" I said starting to get creeped out. "Why of what happened last night of course," as he said that a creepy vampiric grin played across face to the point where it glistened at the tips of his fangs.

To tell you the truth I looked like a deer in headlights on the highway. If a guy is staring at me eye to eye and there cute and all, then this will happen. (A/N I know this is a bad place to pop up, but in a lot of my bad Dark Link fanfic's there was romance. Not in this one!) To be continued.

Do I ever trust him again? Do I not?

I don't know people! I'm having so much writers block it's suffocating!

Please people tell me what a Mary-Sue is! Also sorry because this chapter is so short!


End file.
